Hatake Lifestyles
by Sachie-chan11
Summary: Rin and Kakashi live together with their daughter, will fights, other love interests, and work tear apart their family!


Birds chirped lightly outside the Hatake "Mansion". It was early spring and was unpleasantly drizzling . Droplets of water clung to everything unshielded from the drizzle. Kakashi Hatake, and his daughter Akira Hatake were sound asleep. Rin sat at the edge of the bed, her hair askew from the awful night of trying to stay on the bed, while Akira kicked and swung her arms and legs violently. Rin sighed she was always the first one up. Akira wasn't that bad in the morning but Kakashi was horrible. He would grumble and ignore the you the whole time, until you actually had to pull him out of bed.

Rin made her way down the staircase to the first floor. The living room was neat but had the "I'm a living room for a reason" feeling. Rin walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast, Akira's favorite, Lemon Pancakes. Rin peeled 4 lemons and cut them into halves. She mixed the pancake batter and added the lemons. By the time everything was peeled cut and mixed the pan was hot. She never understood why she made so many pancakes when there were just three of them, it was just a waste. She sighed,_ "I guess I'll just freeze them. Akira will eat them when she comes home."_ she glanced at the clock_ 6:45 a.m. _Rin had a meeting at 8:30. That left 1 hour and 45 minutes to get dressed and ready, and have breakfast too.

Rin climbed back upstairs, and turned into the master bedroom. Rin stood in awe as the infamous Kakashi Hatake was snuggling with his daughter! It was adorable! Akira was curled up next to Kakashi, and Kakashi had his arms around her.

Akira sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Mama?" Akira's voice was dry, and crackling. "I'm right here Akira. You have to get up and ready. Now hurry." Akira nodded and crawled out from under Kakashi's arms. She hopped off the bed and ran toward the bathroom. That was as easy as it got.

Now came hell. "Kakashi. Kakashi wake up." Rin sighed. "Come on. You'll be late if you don't get up." Kakashi ignored Rin, and mumbled go away. "Don't make me pull the covers off." Rin's voice turned stern. He peeked out from under the comforter. Rin stared at Kakashi as he peered. "What?" Rin's face blushed. "I love you." Kakashi stared directly into Rin's eyes. "I'll call off today and we can make another Akira!" Kakashi smirked, and Rin blushed. "H-Hell No!"

Just then Akira poked her head into the room. "Did someone call me?"

10 minutes later...the Hatake family was sitting down to breakfast.

"Mama, am I going to school today?" Akira asked eagerly. Rin's eyes widened and she almost choked. She had forgotten that Akira's school was closed. Kakashi stared at her, rubbing the bump on his head from earlier.

"Crap! Kakashi you have to take Akira with you. Her school's closed." Rin bit her lower lip.

"What? Why?" Kakashi pleaded. "Why not?" Rin was really getting pissed off at him. Why didn't he want to take Akira? She was his daughter too. "Your only training today anyway."

"Why can't you take her? Your going to the hospital, I can't take her anyway I have things to do." The argument went back and fourth, like that for a few minutes.

"Mama? Daddy? It's okay I can stay here by myself." both Kakashi and Rin Stared at Akira.

"Oh! Baby, I can't let you do that." Rin jumped out of her seat and walked over to Akira's. "You'll be all alone and bored. Anyway I'm sure you'll have more fun with Daddy!" Rin gave Akira a bear hug and kissed her forehead. "Now we have to get you ready to go!" Rin smiled as Akira hopped off the wood chair and ran up the stairs in nothing but a pink t-shirt and white underwear with flowers on it. Five year olds.

"Kakashi." Rin's voice was barely a whisper. "Please just take her till I get off from the hospital at 2:30." Rin stared at her feet while Kakashi looked down at the table. Rin knew why Kakashi didn't want to take Akira with him.

"MAMA!!" Akira yelled. "I NEED HELP!!"

"Coming!" Rin jogged up the stairs, and turned the corner on the hallway. She continued to walk toward Akira's room. The door was slightly ajar, and rin opened it to find Akira with one sock on and trapped inside a shirt.

"Ha!" Rin couldn't help but laugh.

"Mama?" Akira turned in Rin's direction. "I'm sorry I'll help you."

Rin pulled the shirt down over Akira's head and helped her pull her arms through. The shirt was white with pink ribbon trim. Rin walked over to the drawer, and pulled out a pink skort, the same color as the trim on the shirt. Rin bent down and Akira grabbed Rin's arms to steady herself as she stepped into the skort.

"Mama, can you braid my hair?" Akira looked at Rin as she pulled her skort up, and tied the white string. "Sure thing. Go get your shoes so Daddy can tie them!" Rin replied smiling. She watched Akira dig through her closet floor searching for a pair of sandals. When she found a pair she wiped her arm across her forehead, while sighing. "You tried?" Rin asked "Good girl go give them to daddy.

Rin could hear Akira's small foot steps grow fainter and fainter as she ran down the hallway. Slowly she got up off the bed, and ventured down the stairs.

Akira was seated on a kitchen stool, while kakashi tied her shoes. Rin smiled to her self as she quietly moved towards them. Soon all shoes were on and Akira's hair was braided, both Akira and kakashi left.

Rin found herself alone. She had ten minutes before she had to leave, and the eery stillness of the house drove the young woman to leave.


End file.
